


Iktsuarpok

by Akaiba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Teasing, general gabriel sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iktsuarpok.- Anticipation of waiting for someone to arrive and actively checking for them.</p><p>Gabriel is an insufferable ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iktsuarpok

**Iktsuarpok.-** Anticipation of waiting for someone to arrive and actively checking for them.

 

Sam isn't listening as Dean and Castiel head out of the motel room. He's claiming to do research to get out of their mandatory bar night. Dean's only likely to try and get Castiel drunk and have a fumble in the back of the car, Sam's pretty certain he doesn't want to be there for that. One accidental discovery and subsequent scarring of his brain was one too many times.

 

When the door shuts Sam counts to ten under his breath, waiting for them to truly be gone before closing his eyes and praying hard. 

 

_Gabriel, they're gone. You can come here._

 

It had been a joint decision to hide their budding relationship from Dean and Castiel. Dean would not be very welcoming, which Sam can understand, and it's impossible to tell Castiel something without also telling Dean because the little seraph is unable to keep things from Dean. 

 

Sam waits a long moment, looking around the motel room and frowning. _Gabe? You can hear me right? You're not, like... out of prayer range?_

 

There's no reply and Sam begins checking the apartment. He would not put it past Gabriel to be hiding somewhere, waiting to be found but he would have expected to be told the game at least. He checks the wardrobe, under both beds even behind the shower curtain. There's no sign of the archangel. 

 

 _Gabriel? I don't remember fighting with you but if I made you mad I'm sorry. Are you mad?_ Sam hopes Gabriel isn't mad. When Gabriel has a chip on his shoulder it can take weeks to wear it down. He peers out the motel room's window, hoping he'll spot the funny little angel in the car park. He doesn't and there's a building concern in his gut alongside the anticipation of Gabriel's arrival. _Gabriel, tell me you're at least okay._

 

 _I'm fine, Sammy._ Gabriel's voice sounds like a chime in his head and Sam will never get used to the feeling of being reverse prayed to. He didn't even think prayer could work like that, even with the help of angel mojo. 

 

Sam breathes a sharp sigh of relief then scowls. _You ass, I was worried! Why aren't you here?_

 

_Well, Sammy, you are getting pretty used to me just popping over at your leisure. So I thought wouldn't it be fun to surprise you?!_

 

Sam's stomach sinks. Gabriel's surprises are never fun for anyone but Gabriel. _Surprise me how, Gabriel?_ He doesn't add that pulling a trick on Sam is going to severely limit his chances of getting laid tonight. Sam thinks that should be obvious.

 

 _With my amazing presence._ Gabriel says simply.

 

Sam snorts and huffily doesn't respond to that. He opens his laptop and begins working, determined not to play into whatever game Gabriel wants to play. After five minutes he realises he's checked the clock ten times and is glancing around the room expectantly just as often. Scowling, he forces himself to scour the news for a potential case. When he doesn't find one he snaps the laptop closed with a huff. It's been half an hour and he's itching with anticipation. His eyes are sliding all around the room and he can't sit still without fidgeting. Moving to the couch he opens one of the books Bobby gave him to study up on. New information on the best way to deal with djinn but the words hold no interest for him. Sam's far more interested in observing the room with slow building expectation. 

 

 _Screw you, Gabriel._ He prays, throwing his book down and glaring at the ceiling. He knows Gabriel won't see but it makes him feel better.

 

 _Patience, Sammy. I'm a very busy archangel but I'll be right with you._ Gabriel's highly amused tone makes Sam doubt there's anything remotely occupying Gabriel's time and he's just an ass. 

 

Sam had been looking forward to spending time with Gabriel all day, it's what had gotten him through the awkward, sexual tension-filled car rides with Dean and Castiel, and this is what he gets instead? Well screw Gabriel, screw angels, screw Dean and screw everything. Huffing he collapses onto his bed and hates how he twitches eagerly at every sound in the room, hoping it might be Gabriel. Rolling onto his back he decides he's going to have his fun with or without the insufferable angel. 

 

Palming himself through his jeans he pictures Gabriel in his mind. As much as the man frustrates him endlessly nothing and no one else gets him going quite as much any more. He pictures Gabriel's hand as his own, teasing him through his pants and watching as Sam eagerly stares down. He imagines Gabriel's the one slowly unzipping his jeans and tugging them down just enough. He remembers the way Gabriel's hot mouth feels breathing against the cotton of his boxers, coaxing Sam to full hardness before taking him in hand. He keeps his movements slow and steady, wanting to draw his release out if this is the only thing he's getting tonight. His toes curl on every upstroke as he remembers how eagerly Gabriel can suck him down and swallow around him, that damn perfect mouth reducing Sam to a writhing mess, begging for release. 

 

His hand speeds up and he gives an aborted thrust into his own hand, wishing it was Gabriel's. _Oh,_ _Gabriel_ _..._ He gasps in his mind, not thinking that it might count as a prayer. 

 

 _And that is my cue._ “Oh, kiddo, is that for me?” Gabriel grins.

 

Sam startles and looks up at Gabriel wide-eyed before scowling. He moves to cover himself and sits up. “Get outta here.”

 

“What, all that praying and now you don't want me?” Gabriel speaks around a sucker and pops it out, both the candy and his tongue a bright red. “You were praying _awfully_ hard, Sammy.” He moves to climb onto the bed, snapping the sucker away. 

 

“Oh no you don't. Not after what you just pulled.” Sam goes to push him away but Gabriel won't be moved. In an effort to get further from the irrepressible angel he finds himself laid out and trapped underneath the small man. “Get off me, Gabriel. You had your chance.” 

 

“Oh, so I'm supposed to pop in, bang you silly and pop right back out again at your beck and call but when I do it, I'm an ass.” Gabriel sucks kisses to his neck, slowly wearing away at Sam's stern refusal. The human is still achingly hard between them and Gabriel knows he just has to be persistent enough and Sam's need for release will win out over his injured pride. It won't take long, no matter how firm Sam might seem. It's the first time they've had alone time in a week and Sam's as worked up as Gabriel's pretending he isn't. 

 

“You _agreed_ it was for the best that Dean didn't find out yet.” Sam hissed, arching into the kisses and turning his head to give Gabriel better access even as he tugged fruitlessly at the angel's shirt to get him off. “It's your fault too for why we have to wait until I'm alone before... _oh_...”

 

Gabriel smirks into Sam's skin in triumph. He lets his hands drift under Sam's shirt and caress his skin, letting his mouth drift lower and nip along his collarbone. “Before we do this, Sammy?” He finishes with a teasing bite to Sam's skin, relishing the way the human arches into the bite with a breathy sound of encouragement. 

 

“You're an insufferable ass.” Sam gasps.

 

“I'm _your_ insufferable ass, Sammy.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Full sexiness on the smutty prompt day, I swear. XD


End file.
